FallenHorror
by Changeddumbname
Summary: A Horrortale fanfic. Where the fallen human is an oc by the name Lovii. It follows the theme of Horrortale and eventually Reapertale. The history is different and Lovii can't reset but can revive because she is an angel more detail on that later. Warning Gore, Violence and Yandere content. Enjoy and please comment.
1. Chapter 1

She was falling, she loved falling. Having wings she was unafraid of falling. Falling was peaceful, but the crawling dread of racing towards the earth threatened a scream from her lips. Awaking in a white nothingness Lovii calmed herself, she had been here before when, she couldn't recall. There was no time here she knew that, this anti void she called the Noid was opposite the void being a blank white. She needed to leave; focusing her energy she gathered magic in between her hands and felt it stretch until it connected to a distant star. Closing her eyes she fell into the hole the magic created and appeared where the star floated just above ground. She looked around in the darkness, her bright amber eyes catching what little light they could from the distant sky above. She was in a deep hole she realized kneeling down exhausted. That's right as she recalled from her dream she was actually falling down this hole in hopes to escape her kidnappers. She had jumped down here thinking she had the advantage with opening her wings to float down, but the walls were too tight so she had to make a save star so that when she reached the bottom and went 'splat' she shook that mental image away, thankfully the star's follow some law of gravity and fell to the bottom safely so that she could respawn without having to repeat an endless cycle of this unfortunate turn of events. She would have to climb back up. A noise caught her attention as she looked around straining her eyes to see any movement. "Hello" she called out then clamped her mouth shut 'stupid, stupid!' she bereted herself 'your underground, where bloodthirsty carnivorous monsters live!' A dull golden flower emerged from the ground before her it had a toothy wicked grin stretched across its circular face. Devoid of eyes it appeared creepy but harmless. It spat out "It's kill or be killed down here." Lovii continued to stare dumbfounded at the creature for several quiet moments. The plant then lowered its petal head to sag like a wilted flower; its sickly green leaves sagged onto the floor as it said "what's the point in warning someone when they refuse to listen." "I'm listening" Lovii said "It's a kill or be killed world down in the underground huh. Well that sounds like it sucks, but it's not all roses and daisies on the surface either ya know." The flower looked up at her then smiled again "then some advice for you human, don't get too close. Stay alive and reach the end you are a winner, there's a secret shrouded in darkness, can you save us?" it asked "don't make promises you can't keep" it said then disappeared into the earth. Lovii was spooked, she had never been in the position to take a life or chose the worth of a life over her own. The flowers question threw her for a loop, did monsters need saving? From what she wondered? She had seen what monsters do for a living, but it wasn't all that different from other predatory animals trying to survive. Humans however were arguably more monstrous than monsters due to what she witnessed firsthand behind closed doors. She shuddered, there were too many monsters in the world. She hugged herself, maybe mankind had finally created a means of trapping monsterkind in the underground. "My, you've fallen down haven't you?" came a sweet motherly voice from the darkness. Creeping out of the shadows was a tall monster woman. As she came into the moonlight Lovii noted she had the maw of a goat, accompanied by two evenly jutted horns protruding from atop her head. Black mascara dripped from her blood shot, ruby red eyes. Her lips drew back over her sharp teeth in a smile as she embraced the fear struck Lovii petting her head softly while Lovii choked back the bile threatening to raise in the back of her throat due to the wafting stench coming off of the creature. She felt the aura of this women and found a little comfort in the fact that this monster doesn't intend any harm, reading her soul to be of a grieving mother. "Are you hurt my child?" she asks drawing back to asses any damage, Lovii shakes her head "good" she says grabbing Lovii's leg from under her the aura of her soul changed as she said "I'm sorry my child but you can't run away again it will break my heart." Darkness fogs her mind as she dreams.

"You can run, but you can't hide" says the man behind me

"You can hide, but you can't run" says the monster before me

"You can run, but I will always pursue you. You can hide too, but I will always find you" Says that deep dark voice that whispers and claws at her head, Lovii had had this nightmare more than once. She woke up atop a bed but ended up flinging herself onto the floor, pain racked up along her left leg causing her to holler. Gasping in air she turned herself over to see her foot wrapped up in bandages scaling all the way up to her knee, it felt broken. The door behind her unlocked and opened, the goat women came in "what's wrong my child?" "My leg" Lovii cried starting to shake violently. "Oh, do not worry my child I helped bend the bone back into position and wrapped it up in tender loving care; you are lucky the fall did not kill you." She stated as she offered a hand to help you up. Lovii realized the situation she was in, this crazy monster was only being nice because she wanted to play house and when she's done playing house she is most likely going eat me she dreaded. "Now then my child, I made a pie for us to eat to celebrate your fortune. You do not dislike apple or cinnamon do you?" the women said as she helped Lovii up. "umm I'm Lovii, what's your name?" she asked "Oh goodness me I'm sorry my child I completely forgot to tell you my name. I am Toriel keeper of the ruins. Now then follow me" Toriel then took Lovii's arm and lead her out of the room into a hall passing by a door on her left and stairs going down on her right, into a living room accompanied by a fireplace that looked inviting with an easy chair sitting just to the side. Toriel sat Lovii at the table tucked away in the corner and said "Wait here my child the pies almost ready" she smiled, Lovii smiled back. Oh what am I going to do she thought?

She had to escape, downstairs seemed to be the only option worth checking out since Toriel locked every door and she didn't want to waste any time picking locks when Toriel seemed a little unhinged at the mere thought of her leaving. Lovii rubbed her burned elbow, earlier while serving pie she had asked Toriel if she would assist her in returning to the surface. Toriel's motherly demeanor snapped into that of an obsessed monster, when she grabbed Lovii while her paws were on fire had hurt a lot. Thankfully Lovii's scream of agony awoke the Motherly side of Toriel and she bandaged her arm with a strict warning never to leave her again. Lovii had suspected Toriel was blinded by her grief of losing a child that she had developed the obsessive behavior of caring for any lost children she found, but being a monster in the underground really is all about kill or be killed. Toriel told her that they were so fortunate to have food this night, but the next night she would have to scavenge for unsuspecting victims. Lovii was thankful Toriel was a decent enough "mother" to serve her a salad of leaves when she passed on the apple pie, it didn't have apples in it at all. Lovii was guessing that monsters were starving in the underground since plants can't grow without sunlight, and since they couldn't go out in the day were forced into cannibalism. She had planned to escape while Toriel was asleep by picking the bedroom lock. She hadn't counted on Toriel locking her to the bed with a shackle, and a slimy kiss. She shuddered, soon Toriel would come to her senses and realize Lovii's not a little girl anymore and eat her. She had to escape before then unknown to Toriel Lovii healed her leg. The shackle had a combination lock. She searched the childish room for any indication to the four digit code. Perhaps someone before her had escaped successfully and left behind a clue. After all Toriel had said that 'if she ran away again', meaning someone else had gotten away. She found a peculiar stick figure picture that looked like they were showing numbers the first figure looked like a number 4 the second held up a peace sign meaning 2, and the last stick figure was in a weird stretch position that represented 6. Next to the stick figures was a picture of a capital E surrounded by exclamation marks. She tried the combo 4,2,6,3 it worked, her heart sped up now came the tricky part. Toriel would most likely be listening to any sound so Lovii had to make sure she could make it over to the door silently. Looking at the condition the wooden floors were in she doubted she could make it over there without making a sound, besides Toriel could have excellent hearing. Lovii got an idea, but it would be extremely risky. She put the shackle back on then rolled around on the bed covering her mouth and made muffled noises hoping to attract Toriel's attention, and then she screamed "MOMMY!" She heard an explosion in the other room as she braced herself Toriel burst into the room saying "What is it my child?" "There!" she pointed behind Toriel "It just left, a monster who said he was gonna eat me" she wailed acting crocodile tears she visibly shivered for dramatic effect. Toriel came over to inspect the ankle brace finding it locked she said "don't worry my child all is fine now" "No! It's going to keep coming back until I'm dead, I don't want to die!" Lovii grasped Toriel in a hug. "You are not going to die I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN." She said so coldly she may have as well spat ice. Toriel finally did what Lovii wanted which was look for the "monster" that had attacked her "I will be back soon my child, I believe I know who the culprit is and that slimy, no good, PIECE OF SHIT IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!" she roared as she exited the room and locked her door. Lovii waited to hear the front door open and close before she got the brace off again then set to work on the door lock using a clothes hanger she straightened out. Lovii wasted no time, if the basement was a dud she could run back to the room and feign innocents. Jumping over the railing she raced down the stairs and was met with a horrifying sight human and monster corpses were hung up rotting in the hallway before her their organs covered the floor in a sea of disgust. If she didn't have her adrenaline pumping she was sure she would've puked by now, but no time for that she ran past bumping into several bodies before making a sharp left turn. Further down the corridor of horror she found a door she guessed to be locked but not padlock or any mechanism decorated it, meaning it was opened with magic. Well shit she thought. She had to try her magic; however she wasn't a monster so she couldn't exert magic like they could. She focused her power, placing her palms on the door she forced it in the door surprisingly budged. What luck she thought, upstairs she heard a shrill roar, what luck she thought. She body slammed into the door to open it further, but only got a couple of inches "come on, come on!" she repeatedly slammed into the door opening it further and further enough to slip through, but Toriel was hot on her trails "NO!" she threw a ghastly fire ball. Lovii jumped back as the door flew wide open to reveal a charging mad goat mama. Lovii doubted her save star was still at the bottom of that ravine since she didn't have time to root it to that spot it was most likely gone by now meaning no respawn. Just as she was going to give up vines suddenly grew up from out of the ground and slammed the door shut tying it closed. The door banged and banged again and again but didn't budge. Lovii breathed a breath of relief. "Thank you" she said turning around to see the smiling flower "It's kill or be killed, yet you spared and showed mercy. Good because she would've killed you same as all the others" it laughed "now remember DON'T GET TO CLOSE!" it said darkly before disappearing underground.

Lovii realized that the ground where the flower disappeared was covered in a thin layer of snow. To the sides of the road were piles of snow, the chilly air fogged her breath. She sat down uncaring about getting wet and took in the sight. It was mystifying how the underground was visible at all despite being underground perhaps she had developed a kind of night vision because the sight before her looked like an evergreen forest basked in moonlight. Since she was alone she focused she energy into making a save star and placed it near the door. 'Make it to the end you're the winner' the flower had said and don't get to close. "that's some advice."


	2. Chapter 2

The chilly air started to pick up, she'd been here long enough she decided. It was going to be tough, but she was determined to stay alive. Reach the end you are the winner right? That voice from her nightmare haunted her conscious "you can run, you can hide but I will always find you, I'll never give up the chase." His sickly evil laughter echoed into the void of her mind. "I'm very DETERMINED" she shuddered as she carried herself along the road surrounded by haunting trees. They're just nightmares she told herself, a loud snap behind her had her jump a 360. Nothing just the branch she climbed over a mere few seconds before had snapped into twigs, nothing at all. She carried forward, telling herself her cryptic nightmares meant nothing 'just like that broken branch? It wasn't broken a minute ago PANIC you fool!' said her subconscious. Off in the distance she saw a tall chain link fence with wooden supports appear out of the fog.

"H.E.Y

H.U.M.A.N

D.O.N.T

Y.O.U

K.N.O.W

H.O.W

T.O

G.R.E.E.T

A

N.E.W

P.A.L?" said a dark and oddly familiar voice. She froze to the spot, no it couldn't be.

"Turn around and shake my hand." The voice said sweeter but still dark, it was a deep monotone voice that did well in freezing her right down to the bone. When she turned to face the stranger she didn't know what to suspect but at least she wasn't the only one whose bones had to be chilly. A skeleton, standing at about 5 and some odd inches since he was just a little taller than her and she was 5 something. He had a Cheshire cat smile that added to the eerie tone of his other apparent features. His skull was busted in on the right side under it was a terrifying pulsating red eye that almost completely engulfed his left eye socket. His other eye socket was hallow and daunting, but not as much as his apparel. His once white t-shirt was ripped at the collar bone showing just the top of his sternum, no doubt a skeleton. Red and pink blotches stained the shirt no doubt blood and his midnight blue jacket had darker shades pressed into it as well. She was starting to panic, but she was mesmerized by that smile and only at the last second reaching towards his outstretched bony hand did she lower her gaze to see he wore black sport shorts but saw his shadow and the weapon he concealed behind him. She had started to do several things at once, pull away, scream, pee her pants but he cut her off. He met the distance between their arms grabbing her, bones digging into her flesh and pulled her forward onto her knees as he smiled even wider above her he held up the blood coated axe and said "It was KNIFE to meet cha!" Fear caught in her throat but that wasn't the only thing, as he brought the axe down she literally lost her head.

Waking up in the Noid once again she checked herself over, everything was healed. That skeleton was beyond terrifying, he was no doubt going to be shocked if he saw her again. Lovii then wondered with a horrifying realization what happened to her body. She was just a soul that had the ability to manifest a body and sadly wings which made people mistake her to be an angel. She didn't know everything she was suppose to be capable of or anything really because she was the last one. The last soulei Ha, she didn't even know what a soulei was. What if her body remained after death and every time she exited the Noid she created a new one? Oh god that terrified her, if that was the case she could feed the entire underground her left over corpses. She shook herself silently screaming "no, no, no" she repeated. NO my body disappears, same as I do and I assimilate myself unconsciously in the Noid, yeah that's it she said in her head. Taking calming breaths she had to make a plan she was going to run into the skeleton again she needed to be ready. "Don't get to close."

She remembered back before the skeleton had spooked her, she had seen that fence gate and that it was actually a closed off bridge as well as possibly the only way across the ravine spitting the forests. So she would have to bee line for it when the skeleton showed up again to do his minstrels. She had to change her appearance so the skeleton wouldn't immediately recognize her, but how? It was with that thought that she finally realized the clothing she was wearing now wasn't originally hers. Toriel must have dressed her while she was unconscious due to her "treatment". She gave a mental thank you to the deranged goat woman and set to work ripping the oversized purple dress. She untied her hair from its braid and ruffled it loose allowing it to fall over her face. She ripped the long sleeves off and with the access bandages from her leg she wrapped her arms up in fingerless gloves. She felt assured in her theory that her body returns to the Noid upon death because she somehow carried her clothing with her. Thank god for that she smiled. She had just enough of the bandages to lace her ripped up dress pieces, wrapped around her feet like sock shoes. Taking her hair tie she decided she should have her hair tied back in case it gets caught on the fence. She grimaced at her efforts no doubt her makeshift gloves and socks would get ripped if caught on the fence. What will be will be she decided, there wasn't anything else she could do since if she was to die she would end up back here again. Needing a disguise to hide her face she digs in the snow making mud and smears it all over her dress and face. The chill is unappreciated but ignored alongside her empty stomach.

"Welp, here we go"

She keeps her head down as she glances around, walking the same path as she did before she comes across where the branch was. Instead of the broken branch she found a new branch, so this monster liked playing with his prey she concluded. Stepping over and walking a ways she still jumped at the expected snap that broke the silence. She looked behind her and sure enough the branch was busted. She turned to go forward, walking fast she neared the clearing where she spotted the bridge and the fence gate protecting it.

"H.E.Y" fear seized her as she remembered back to his impossibly wide grin stretching further up his skull as he brought down the axe.

"H.U.M.A.N

D.O.N.T

Y.O.U

K.N.O.W

H.O.W

T.O

G.R.E.E.T" it seemed her disguise worked. She ran forward full sprint running faster than she ever did in her life adrenaline fueled. She lunges up onto the fence it wobbles and shakes, desperately climbing over the links she hears his laughter behind her. Swinging over the top she lets go as she sees the axe flying at her, dropping to the ground on the other side. She gets up and runs towards the axe it's there embedded in the ground on the road when suddenly it's in his hands as he's there before her in a blink. She falls to her knees sliding up under him as his swing misses her head, he jumps back to gain ground but she rolls to the right falling down the slope. Rolling downhill she manages to hit every branch, evolving into a snowball she crashes to the bottom with the wind knocked out of her. Gulping on cold air she feels her throat shrivel up, as she struggles to her feet. Dizzy from her tumble she trudges through the waist high snow. It's like running from a monster in a dream, and wading through frigid water getting nowhere at the same time as freezing. She hears his distant laughter as it echoes at her to her left, a rock wall came into vision as a result. She knew she wouldn't get another chance to get over that fence again so she dug at the snow near the base of the wall. She makes and roots another save star and buries it, collapsing atop it she was using too much of her energy she was exhausted, hungry, and scared. Fear won the battle and she got moving again.


	3. Chapter 3

The shadows the evergreens casted danced on the fringes of her vision making her jump at every glance. It was so quiet, no song bird, no hooting owl, nothing but the sound of her numb shuffling through the snow. "Heh, heh, heh, heh" a mocking laughter was heard behind her jumping around it was him "hey buddy. You look chilled to the bone" he chuckled. Quickly she said "s so d d do you" through chattering teeth. He lowered his axe and shot her a questioning look. She dared turning her back and continued trudging through the snow, she knew what would come next or perhaps she gambled, he would play with her more.

Like a cat with a mouse she thought. "Heh" was all he said as he followed. She decided to risk it and looked behind her quickly to see he was walking atop the snow to her left wearing snow shoes made out of bones she noted. She glanced up at his face then quickly turned away when he stared back with that same eerie smile. Come up with a joke! Come up with a joke she willed her mind. Oh "W what do you c call a cow with no legs?" she asked quickly. He stopped walking for a moment then continued behind her and said "alright I'll indulge what do ya call it?" "Ground beef" he chuckled at the joke then came up with his own "what do vampires play bingo with?" she had no idea "what?" she asked "High 'stakes' money" he said, she quietly chuckled then said "knock knock" she dreaded running out of jokes and boring him there was no escape! Unless she managed to steal his shoes but he still had that axe she could hear it whistling in the air as he twirled it around behind her "whose there" he asked amused "boo" she said. 'Oh god I hope he doesn't kill me for this joke, it's just a joke. But then again so was the knife to meet you joke.' she mentally argued "Boo who?" he asked the sound of the snow crunching stopped when he finally realized the joke of the pun "w why you crying?" she asked tentatively. "Ice one" he said as he wacked the stone wall they were following along. Shocked she braced herself but it was too late, giant Ice sickles that hung off the overhang of the cliff above them fell down like spikes and impaled her right in the stomach.

"haha this was more fun than the last time kid. Now don't go anywhere, not that you're going to, you look like you're frozen to the spot hahaha." Lovii could feel the pain of her severed muscles trying to contract around the penetrated object lodged in her stomach each nerve told her what she already obviously knew. She was gasping and drooling blood as he approached. He sat down next to her head and lifted her chin up with his bony fingers smiling that evil looking smile as he looked at her. "Why you crying?" he asked as he stuck his claw tip phalanges into her eyes. She screamed and tore at his arms wishing this could end so she could start over again. She flailed around feeling about the snow as he got up and circled her. She found and grasped a sharp piece of ice and slit her throat. "Aw, no fun." He said as she faded off. "HOLY SHIT! I just killed myself!" she burst aloud into the silence of the Noid. She reeled in her panic but decided to freak out anyway screaming and crying uncontrollably. The screams and sounds started echoing back at her from all angles penetrating her head. She coiled into herself and passed out falling asleep to the sounds of her repeating hysterics.

The definition of insane is to repeat the exact same thing over and over again and expect a different outcome. Insanity is the state of mind devoid of reason reached through insane practice.

Her nightmare was always the same. Always trying to get away from something, it would be a white face covered in darkness that extended a hand for her to take but it hid its intentions within its smile just like that skeletons. Her nightmare took the face of the skeleton his blood red eye was a pool of churning lava devouring her into its heated depths. She awoke with a start before her nightmare came to the truly nightmare-ish part. She ate even breaths for breakfast and calmed her thoughts to think up a plan. Time could have been hours, days, seconds, or none depending on the Noid's generous nature. She prayed to whatever powerful, merciful entity that it had been days since her last death and that the skeleton was gone from the woods. She appeared where she buried the star and looked around to find nothing but smooth snow. Yes that meant it had been awhile since anything trekked through the area. She walked along the rock wall looking for the best route to climb up. The snow was falling which was dangerous since the wall was coated white. She had to climb up it, get better bearings with what she was dealing with. The wall was as tall as the trees she could scale that height. The task wasn't easy, she was hungry and weak, and the wall was treacherous to climb. The ice and jagged rock bit into her hands and scrapped her bare legs. The wind picked up a bit and whipped her dress up slapping her backside with cold air. "Wow that's quite the view from down here." that familiar deep voice, No she mentally panicked "yeah" she huffed then wiggled her butt. She knew she shouldn't have done that but she was angry and mental at the moment. She was almost there he couldn't stop her unless he threw his axe which he did. The axe embedded right in the rock near her head shooting sparks then stuck there. She looked down over her right shoulder at him "You want this back" she yelled he scratched his skull like he was shy and shrugged "sure why not" he called back. She was about to reach for the axe but paused he was a monster, which meant he can use magic. She left the axe and continued to climb feigning the fact that she didn't remember. "Come get it" she said pulling herself up over the ledge. Kneeling down to catch her breath she heard his laughter bark into the wind then suddenly he was there in front of her "you're a real 'stick' in the mud" he said.

Something sharp penetrated her hand and stuck it to the ground -oh I get the joke now she thought chaotically. It was a magical bone he must have summoned.

He walked behind her to get his axe. He would have to lie down and reach over the edge to get it. He chuckled as he heard her kick around in the snow trying to get free. He grasped the head of the axe and yanked it out of the rock allowing the handle to slide in his hand until it was comfortably positioned. He turned around to find just his bone surrounded by a red pool of blood. Did she die again he thought? Aw well he would find her again. What luck, a human who could enjoy death, but never die now why is that he wondered. He also thought it fortunate that they enjoyed his jokes too. He looked beyond the red stained snow to find disheveled tracks. "Ha this kids just too good."

"Keep running" she chanted 'hey just like her dreams' damn it she could do without the attitude but she just felt sassy. He would follow her tracks- something was behind her she could hear it dragging in the snow. She could sense he was wearing that smile with dark eyes as he followed closely behind dragging his axe. She kept pumping her tired limbs to get faster and farther. He was going to run her down until she couldn't run anymore. Tears stained her face as she cried jogging through the snow, losing speed. She fell onto a road breathing heavily shivering uncontrollably. Fearfully she waited for the axe to come down, but nothing happened. "SANS IS THAT A HUMAN?" came a high pitched unfamiliar voice " no that's a rock" that was the skeletons voice she looked up to see him standing on the road ahead next to him was a tall towering Skeleton who had red stained teeth, small black sockets, a vibrant red scarf atop white armor that only sheltered his ribs. He wore red oven mitts over his hands and blue shorts on his pelvis and some kind of black spandex covered tightly over the rest of his exposed bones. "NO NOT THE ROCK WHATS IN FRONT OF THE ROCK." He said to his short by comparison companion. "dunno, Hey kid your human aren't ya?" her deranged skeleton said facing her as if he had never met her before in his life. Lovii nodded as she got up from the cold ground. "OH GOODIE SANS IT'S A HUMAN!" said the 7 foot skeleton clasping his mitts in joy. "Heh have fun bro I'm going to work." Said Sans who turned around and left. So her murdered did have a name. "WELL THEN HUMAN I AM THE GREAT, TERRIFYING PAPYRUS. I WILL BE IN CHARGE OF YOUR DEMISE. COME WE HAVE MANY PUZZELS THAT AWAIT!" She didn't know what was going on, but then again after falling down that hole she never did catch on. Don't get to close was her only advice via a flower. "What will be will be, make sure to make the most of it" she sighed using the last of her energy to create a save star and buried it.


	4. Chapter 4

She sighed, her breath catching in the chilly air "hee, hee, hee, hee" she looked up to see the flower giggling at her "well howdy" it said. "I told you not to get too close, but aw well you've made it here. Next stop is Snowdin." "Wait!" Lovii blurted "why are you helping me? I thank you for the advice but may I know your name? and how I can survive this?" "Oh" it said "well I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. And I've my own agenda, but know this 'reach the end you are the winner' hehe but that only counts when you've made it past Snowdin and you have reached Hotlands, she won't follow you there." It said cryptically before disappearing. Great more riddles to solve, not that she was upset she did want to know how to escape but she really had no idea what Flowey was talking about. Whose she? She wondered maybe Flowey meant Sans? No Sans was defiantly a boy wasn't he? She rubbed her temples Papyrus said something about puzzles awaiting her didn't he? The tall skeleton didn't send shivers down her spine like his brother did. Don't get to close, and make it past Snowdin to reach Hotlands you are a winner was all she had to go off of. Alright then she got up and started down the path the first fork in the road lead left or straight ahead. To the left she could see Papyrus down the road standing quite epically she might add. She wanted to go forward and see what lay down that path in case she died and needed an escape route. She quickly walked ahead a tapping noise reached her ears in the silence. She guessed it to be a woodpecker or something, but came to find a stand where Sans was sitting behind the wooden counter. His right hand lay holding his head up as he slouched. His clawed tips curled into his right socket. His other hand was tapping his fingers. To the left side of him lay a delicious looking hot dog topped off with ketchup. Her stomach cramped at the mere thought of food. God she was so hungry she held her stomach as she approached cautiously. Sans saw her and said "heh there you are kid, I figured you'd be dead by now." She was glad she came this way rather than went to see what Papyrus had in store for her due to that expression. "Yeah as I can tell you're so skinny, I assumed you to have 'Pasta' away" he chuckled, Lovii too shyly smiled at the pun. "Hey how's about a nice, spicy hot dog? Free of charge." He said with a wink. "Nothing's free" she said she wouldn't be tricked; don't get to close whispered in the back of her head. "Heh, heh well this ones on the house given on the account that you're playing with my little bro after all. We can pick up where we left off on our little game after he's done with you." He sinisterly chuckled. Lovii's stomach growled and gurgled in her hands. She was just too hungry to care what she ate even if it came from this monster. She needed to eat or she would die and she wasn't sure if the Noid ailed empty stomachs because so far every visit sure didn't feel like it did anything. She noticed that he remained in his relaxed position and was sweating a bit. How that was even remotely possible she answered with magic. She thought that he was sweaty because of some trauma of being around living humans. After all monsters and humans weren't exactly friends. She reached out and grasped the Hot dog. Within a flash a familiar pain gripped her wrist as bony claws dug into her flesh. She was pulled against the stand looking up to see Sans wielding his axe above his head wearing that creepy smile. The small black pupil in his red eye disappeared as he said in the darkest shrillest voice yet "ONE HEAD DOG COMING UP!"

Back in the Noid with an angry stomach she cried. Wiping her tears she put the last of her energy into opening a door to the star. This would be the last time she would be able to come back. If she died she would be stuck in the Noid starving for possibly forever. She shivered at the idea of going numb in the Noid again. Before when she first found herself there she was terrified being trapped alone and not long after screaming for help did she slowly go insane due to the screams echoing back. It wasn't until a couple of years ago did she manage to escape and learned how to make the stars. She lived with people in a small village and learned the history of monsters and humans. Looking back she could barely remember what her life was like before she entered the Noid. Visions of white orchids with a red center, and a hymn she sang when she was alone. She wanted to sing that hymn now as she came to the fork in the road. Looking towards the left she saw Papyrus who was waving at her. Might as well see how this goes she decided. She had given up trying 'kill or be killed' were the only two options. She couldn't kill them after all, they wouldn't come back. She decided that no matter how many deaths she endured she couldn't take a life in turn. Papyrus's towered over her as she approached him what will be, will be. "HUMAN YOU'RE ALL SKIN AND BONES. I INSIST YOU HAVE A BOWL OF MY SPAGHETTI." He said bending down to make eye contact with her. Lovii realized two things in that moment one was the pasta joke Sans had made before made sense now, and two Papyrus had a good soul. Being a soulei and whatever that implied she did know she had the ability to read other souls even monsters. Which is why she never hated Toriel for what she did, her soul was just so sad, and having a human to care for gave her purpose. Lovii could've allowed Toriel to care for her since she never had a mother, but she couldn't have stayed. She couldn't stay anywhere. She read Papyrus's soul to be kind, and innocent. She felt love in his soul and her soul felt compelled to show it the love it so desperately wanted. So she smiled and said "y yes I would L love some of your wonderful looking spaghetti." Taking the bowl he whipped around from behind his arms. She began gorging herself shoveling forkful after forkful. The pasta was Heavenly despite being under cooked and the sauce being somewhat rancid tasting. "HOW DOES IT TASTE HUMAN?" he asked "wonderful" she exclaimed through stuffed cheeks. "OH GOODIE I AM ON MY WAY TO BECOMING A MOST FAMOUS CHEF." Lovii was happy Papyrus was so comforting to be around. She wasn't worried about dying and with the energy she was absorbing from the meal she didn't have to worry about being stuck in the Noid if Sans decided to 'play' with her again. As she ate she choked on a bit that was dry and pulling it out of her mouth she found it to be hair not spaghetti. Her eyes bulged as she put two and two together.

This was made out of a human!

Papyrus was a kind and innocent monster but it is a cruel world down in the underground. From what history she could recall, is Humans cursed all monsterkind to burn in the sunlight so they had to make their home in the underground. However they couldn't farm in the darkness so they started to starve being reduced to carnivorous 'monsters' that would come up to the surface at night under the protection of darkness to kill and feast on humans. Sans must be so heartless towards humans because he's had to provide food and protection for him and his brother. Since the spaghetti was made out of a person, she stopped eating it. No wonder the sauce was rancid tasting it wasn't even made of tomatoes she saw. All of a sudden she felt queasy as she took in the overlooked detail of the red and white-ish chunks of meat. "NOW THAT YOU ARE FULL OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI LET US CONTINUE." Papyrus said. She followed in the direction he left in and came to the fork in the road once again going to the left to where San's stand was directed. She approached the stand to find Sans asleep with his head laid down on his arms and his eye sockets closed. She didn't think it wise to wake him, but passing by him seemed stupid since he could wake up and kill her or he was feigning sleep just to trick her. Don't get to close Flowey's advice must have meant Sans, she wouldn't forget again. As she turned to leave the way she came she heard Papyrus yell "NOT THAT WAY THIS WAY!" she turned to see Sans wake up who looked at her sleepily and said "Oh, well if it isn't the human. Glad to see you're not an 'impasta' guess you couldn't help yourself could ya? Well you are what you eat right?" he chuckled. She felt sicker but held it together. "Paps is waiting for you up ahead." "I AM WAITING HUMAN!" Papyrus called as Sans drifted back to sleep. Journeying forward she came to find Papyrus on the ground drawing scribbles. Out of the corner of her left eye she saw Sans leaning up against a tree. Looking back then at Sans he shot her a look then laughed at her confusion.

"AH HUMAN YOU'RE HERE GOOD THEN NOW WE CAN BEGIN. LET THE PUZZELS COMMENCE!"


End file.
